Parvati
Parvati (Sanscrito: पार्वती, AITS: Pārvatī) o Uma (AITS: Umā) es la diosa hindú de la fertilidad, amor y devoción; así como de la fuerza divina y poder.H.V. Dehejia, Parvati: Goddess of Love, Mapin, ISBN: 978-8185822594James Hendershot, Penance, Trafford, ISBN:978-1490716749, pp 78Suresh Chandra (1998), Encyclopaedia of Hindu Gods and Goddesses, ISBN: 978-8176250399, pp 245-246 Conocida por muchos otros nombres, es el aspecto amable y enriquecedor de la diosa hindú Shakti y una de las deidades centrales de la secta orientada a las diosas, Shakta. Es la diosa madre del hinduísmo y tiene muchos atributos y aspectos. Cada uno de sus aspectos se expresa con un nombre diferente, dándole más de 100 nombres en las historias regionales hindúes de la India. Junto con Lakshmi (Diosa de la riqueza y prosperidad) y Saraswati (Diosa del conocimiento y aprendizaje), forma la trinidad de diosas hindúes (Tridevi).Frithjof Schuon (2003), Roots of the Human Condition, ISBN: 978-0941532372, pp 32 Parvati es la esposa del dios hindú Shiva - el protector, el destructor (del mal) y regenerador del universo y toda la vida.Edward Balfour, The Encyclopaedia of India and of Eastern and Southern Asia, pp 153 Es la hija del rey de la montaña Himavan y la reina Mena.H.V. Dehejia, Parvati: Goddess of Love, Mapin, ISBN: 978-8185822594, pp 11 Parvati es la madre de las deidades hindúes Ganesha y Kartikeya. Los puranas se refieren a ella como la hermana del dios Visnú y la diosa fluvial Ganga.Edward Washburn Hopkins, Epic Mythology, pp. 224-226William J. Wilkins, Uma - Parvati, Hindu Mythology - Vedic and Puranic, Thacker Spink London, pp 295 Con Shiva, Parvati es la deidad central de la secta shivaísta. En la creencia hindú, es la energía recreativa y poder de Shiva, siendo la causa de la unión que conecta todos los seres y un medio de su liberación espiritual.Ananda Coomaraswamy, Saiva Sculptures, Museum of Fine Arts Bulletin, Vol. 20, No. 118 (Apr., 1922), pp 17Stella Kramrisch (1975), The Indian Great Goddess, History of Religions, Vol. 14, No. 4, pp. 261 En los templos hindúes dedicados a él y a Shiva, ella es representada simbólicamente como el argha o yoni. Se la encuentra ampliamente en la antigua literatura india, estando sus estatuas e iconografía en los templos hindúes de todo el sudeste asiático y el sur de Asia.Hariani Santiko, The Goddess Durgā in the East-Javanese Period, Asian Folklore Studies, Vol. 56, No. 2 (1997), pp. 209-226Ananda Coomaraswamy, Saiva Sculptures, Museum of Fine Arts Bulletin, Vol. 20, No. 118 (Apr., 1922), pp 15-24 Etimología y nomenclatura thumb|Parvati como la esposa de dos brazos de Shiva. Parvata (पार्वती) es una de las palabras sánscritas para "montaña"; "Parvati" deriva su nombre de ser la hija del rey Himavan (También llamado Himavat, Parvat) y su madre Mena. El rey Parvat se considera el señor de las montañas y la personificación del Himalaya; Parvati implica "La de la montaña". thumb|Lalita de cuatro brazos con sus hijos Ganesha y Skanda. Odisha, India. Escultura del siglo XI del Museo Británico. Parvati es conocida por muchos nombres en la literatura hindú. Otros nombres que la asocian con las montañas son Shailaja (Hija de las montañas), Adrija, Nagajaa o Shailaputri (Hija de las montañas), Haimavathi (Hija de Himavan), Devi Maheshwari y Girija o Girirajaputri (Hija del rey de las montañas).Kinsley p.41 El Lalita sahasranama contiene una enumeración de 1000 nombres de Parvati, como Lalita.Keller and Ruether (2006), Encyclopedia of Women and Religion in North America, Indiana University Press, ISBN: 978-0253346858, pp 663 Dos de los epítetos más famosos de Parvati son Uma y Parna. El nombre Uma se usa para Sati (la primera esposa de Shiva, renacida como Parvati) en los textos antiguos, pero en el Ramayana, es usada como sinónimo de Parvati. En el Harivamsa, Parvati es mencionada como Aparna ("La que no toma sustento") y luego referida como Uma, que fue disuadida por su madre por su severa austeridad diciendo u mā ("oh, no") También es Ambika ("querida madre), Shakti ("poder"), Mataji ("reverenda madre"), Maheshwari ("gran diosa"), Durga ("invencible"), Bhairavi ("feroz), Bhavani ("fertilidad y nacimiento", Shivaradni ("Reina de Shiva), Urvi o Renu, entre otros muchos nombres. Parvati también es la diosa del amor y devoción, o Kamakshi; la diosa de la fertilidad, abundancia y nutrición/alimento, o Annapurna.Kinsley pp. 142-143 Se presenta la aparente contradicción de que Parvati es mencionada como la clara, Gauri, así como la oscura, Kali o Shyama; como la esposa tranquila y plácida Parvati mencionada como Gauri y como la diosa que destruye el mal que es Kali. Las historias regionales de Gauri sugieren un origen alternativa para el nombre y complexión de Gauri. En partes de la India, el color de la piel de Gauri es dorado o amarillo en honor a ser la diosa del maíz maduro/cosecha y de la fertilidad.Edward Balfour, The Encyclopaedia of India and of Eastern and Southern Asia, pp 381Ernest Payne (1997), The Saktas: An Introductory and Comparative Study, Dover, ISBN: 978-0486298665, pp 7-8, 13-14 Historia Algunos académicosKinsley p.36 sostienen que Parvati no aparece explícitamente en la literatura védica, aunque el Kena Upanishad (3.12) contiene a una diosa llamada Uma-Haimavati. Sin embargo, el comentario de Sayana sobre Anuvaka identifica a Parvati en el Kena Upanishad, sugiriendo que es la misma que Uma y Ambika en el Upanishad, mencionando que Parvati es por lo tanto una personificación del conocimiento divino y la madre del mundo.John Muir, Original Sanskrit Texts on the Origin and History of the People of India, pp 422-436 Aparece como el shakti, o poder esencial, del Brahmán supremo. Su función principal es la de mediadora que revela el conocimiento de Brahmán a la trinidad védica de Agni, Vayu e Indra, que alardeaban de su reciente derrota de un grupo de demonios.Kena Upanisad, III.1–-IV.3, citada en Müller y en Sarma, pp. xxix-xxx. Pero Kinsley señala: "es poco más que una conjetura identificarla con la diosa posterior Satī-Pārvatī, aunque ... textos posteriores que ensalzan a Śiva y Pārvatī recuentan el episodio de tal manera para no dejar duda de que era la esposa de Śiva...". Satī-Pārvatī aparece en el periodo épico (400 a.C.-400 d.C.), presentada tanto en el Ramayana y el Majabhárata como la esposa de Shiva. Sin embargo, no es hasta las obras de Kalidasa (siglos V-VI) y los Puranas (IV-XIII) que las historias de Sati-Parvati y Shiva adquieren detalles más exhaustivos.Kinsley p.37 Kinsley añade que Parvati pudo haber emergido de las leyendas de diosas no arias que vivían en las montañas. Mientras que la palabra Uma aparece en Upanishads anteriores, Hopkins señala que el uso explícito más antiguo conocido del nombre Pārvatī ocurre en el tardío Hamsa Upanishad.Edward Washburn Hopkins, Epic Mythology, pp. 224-225 Weber sugiere que al igual que Shiva es una combinación de varios dioses védicos como Rudra y Agni, Parvati en los textos puráncios es una combinación de las esposas de Rudra y Agni. En otras palabras, el simbolismo, leyendas y características de Parvati evolucionó con el tiempo fusionando a Uma, Haimavati y Ambika en un aspecto, y la feroz y destructiva Kali, Gauri y Nirriti en otro aspecto.Weber in Hindu Mythology, Vedic and Purbnic By William J. Wilkins p.239 Tate sugiere que Parvati es la mezcla de las diosas védicas Aditi y Nirriti, y siendo una diosa de la montaña, estaba asociada con otras diosas de la montaña como Durga y Kali en tradiciones posteriores.Tate p.176 Iconografía y simbolismo thumb|Uma Maheshvara (Parvati con Shiva), siglo XII-XIII de Odisha, India, actualmente en el Museo Británico. Parvati, el aspecto amable de Devi Shakti, suele representarse como justa, bella y benevolente.Wilkins pp.247Harry Judge (1993), Devi, Oxford Illustrated Encyclopedia, Oxford University Press, pp 10 Suele vestir un vestido rojo (frecuentemente un sari) y puede tener una cinta en la cabeza. Cuando se representa junto con Shiva, suele aparecer con dos brazos, pero cuando está sola, puede representarse con cuatro. Estas manos sostienen una concha, una corona, un espejo, un rosario, una campana, un plato, una herramienta de agricultura como una aijada, el tallo de la caña de azúcar o flores, como el loto. Uno de su brazos puede estar adelantado en el gesto de Abhaya mudra ("no temas"), mientras uno de sus hijos, generalmente Ganesha, está en su rodilla, a la vez que su hijo menor Skanda juega cerca bajo su vigilancia. En templos antiguos, la escultura de Parvati se suele representar cerca de un ternero o vaca - una fuente de alimento. El bronce ha sido el metal principal para sus esculturas, mientras que la piedra era el siguiente material más común. thumb|Los iconos shivalinga son comunes para Parvati y Shiva. El símbolo de ella es el yoni en el núcleo del templo hindú del siglo IX de java, Indonesia. Parvati y Shiva suelen simbolizarse por un yoni y linga, respectivamente. En la literatura antigua, yoni significa vientre y lugar de gestación, representando la metáfora yoni-linga el "origen, fuente o poder regenerativo".James Lochtefeld (2005), "Yoni" in The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Hinduism, Vol. 2: N–Z, pp. 784, Rosen Publishing, ISBN: 0-8239-2287-1 El icono linga-yoni está extendido, encontrándose en los templos hindúes shivaístas del sur y sureste asiático. A veces llamado Shivalinga, casi siempre tiene el linga y el yoni.Rita M. Gross (1978), Hindu Female Deities as a Resource for the Contemporary Rediscovery of the Goddess, Journal of the American Academy of Religion, Vol. 46, No. 3 (Sep., 1978), pp. 269-291 El icono representa la interdependencia y unión de las energías femeninas y masculinas en la recreación y regeneración de toda la vida. En algunas representaciones, Parvati y Shiva se muestran en distintas formas de unión sexual. thumb|Sucesión de Shivalinga en el templo Pashupatinath de Nepal. En algunos iconos, las manos de Parvati pueden representar muchos mudras (gestos simbólicos manuales). Por ejemplo, Kataka, representando la fascinación y encanto; Hirana, representando el antílope, el simbolismo por la naturaleza y la elusividad; Tarjani con la mano izquierda, representando el gesto de amenaza; y Chandrakal, representando la Luna, un símbolo de inteligencia. Si Parvati se representa con dos manos, el Kataka mudra - también llamado Katyavalambita o Katisamsthita hasta- así como el Abhaya (no temas) y Varada (Beneficiencia) son representativos en la iconografía de Parvati. La mano derecha de Parvati en Abhaya simboliza "no temas a nadie o nada", mientras que su Varada mudra simboliza "cumplimiento de deseos".Caroll and Caroll (2013), Mudras of India, ISBN: 978-1848191099, pp 34, 266 En el baile indio, Parvatimudra se le dedica a ella, simbolizando la madre divina. Es un gesto manual combinado y uno de los 16 Deva Hastas, denotando las deidades más importantes descritas en Abhinaya Darpana. Las manos imitan el gesto maternal y, cuando se incluyen en la danza, el bailarín expresa simbólicamente a Parvati. Caroll and Caroll (2013), Mudras of India, ISBN: 978-1848191099, pp 184Alternativamente, si ambas manos del bailarín están en Ardhachandra mudra, simboliza un aspecto alternativo de Parvati.Caroll and Caroll (2013), Mudras of India, ISBN: 978-1848191099, pp 303, 48 Parvati suele mostrarse en ocasiones con piel dorada o amarilla, particularmente como la diosa Gauri, simbolizándola como la diosa de las cosechas maduras.The Shaktas: an introductory comparative study Payne A.E. 1933 pp. 7, 83 En algunas manifestaciones, particularmente como los aspectos feroces y furiosos de Shakti, como Durga o Kali, tiene ocho o diez brazos, y está a horcajadas en un tigre o león. En las manifestaciones benévolas como Kamakshi o Meenakshi, un loro se sienta sobre su hombro derecho simbolizando la alegre charla amorosa, la simiente y la fertilidad. Un loro se encuentra en la forma de Parvati como Kamakshi, la diosa del amor, así como Kamadeva, el dios cupido del deseo que dispara flechas para iniciar el deseo.Devdutt Pattanaik (2014), Pashu: Animal Tales from Hindu Mythology, Penguin, ISBN: 978-0143332473, pp 40-42 Cerca de la cabeza de Parvati se suele incluir una Luna creciente, particularmente en los iconos Kamakshi, por ser la mitad de Shiva. En las leyendas del sur de la India, su asociación con el loro comenzó cuando ganó una apuesta con su esposo y pidió su taparrabos como recompensa; Shiva mantiene su palabra pero primero la transforma en un loro. Ella huye y se refugia en la cordillera del sur de la India, apareciendo como Meenakshi (También escrito Minakshi).Sally Kempton (2013), Awakening Shakti: The Transformative Power of the Goddesses of Yoga, ISBN: 978-1604078916, pp 165-167 Parvati se expresa en muchas funciones, temperamentos, epítetos y aspectos. En la mitología hindú, es un agente activo del universo, el poder de Shiva. Se expresa en aspecto cuidadores y benevolentes, así como destructivos y feroces.Ellen Goldberg (2002), The Lord Who Is Half Woman: Ardhanarisvara in Indian and Feminist Perspective, State University of New York Press, ISBN: 978-0791453254, pp 133-153 Es la voz del ánimo, razón, libertad y fuerza, así como de resistencia, poder, acción y justicia retributiva. Esta paradoja simboliza su voluntad para realinear a Pratima (Realidad) y adaptarla a la necesidad de las circunstancias en su función como madre universal. Se identifica y destruye el mal para proteger (Durga), además de crear sustento y abundancia para nutrir (Annapurna). Manifestaciones y aspectos de Parvati thumb|Parvati se expresa en muchos aspectos diferentes. Como Annapurna, alimenta, como Durga (mostrada arriba), es feroz. Varias historias hindúes presentan aspectos alternativos de Parvati, como el feroz y violento aspecto conocido como Shakti y formas relacionadas. Shakti es energía pura, sin control, desenfrenada y caótica. Su ira cristaliza en una diosa sanguinaria, con el pelo enredado, con la boca abierta y la lengua fuera. Esta diosa diosa suele identificarse como la terrible Mahali o Kali (tiempo). En Linga Purana, Parvati se metamorfosea en Kali a petición de Shiva para destruir a la asura femenina Daruka. Incluso tras destruirla, la ira de Kali no podía ser controlada. Para disminuir su furia, Shiva apareció como un bebé llorando. El llanto del bebé despertó el instinto maternal de Kali, que volvió a su forma benigna de Parvati.Kennedy p.338 En Skanda Purana, Parvati asume la forma de una diosa guerrera y derrota un demonio llamado Durg que asume la forma de un búfalo. En este aspecto, es conocida como Durga.Kinsley p.96 Aunque Parvati es considerada otro aspecto de Shakti, como Kali, Durga, Kamakshi, Meenakshi, Gauri y muchas otras en el hinduísmo moderno, muchas de estas "formas" o aspectos se originaron de leyendas y tradiciones regionales, y las distinciones de Parvati son pertinentes.Kinsley pp. 4 En Devi Bagwata Purana, Parvati es la progenitora lineal de las demás diosas. Es venerada como una con muchas formas y nombres. Su forma o encarnación depende de su humor. Por ejemplo: *Durga es una forma luchadora de demonios. En algunos textos sugiere que Parvati tomó la forma de Durga para matar al demonio Durgamasur. *Kali es otra forma feroz de Parvati, como diosa del tiempo y el cambio, con orígenes mitológicos en la deidad Nirriti. *Chandi es el epíteto de Durga, consideradose el poder de Parvati; es de color negro y cabalga un león, asesino del demonio Mahishasura. *Las diez Mahavidiás son los diez aspectos de Shakti. En el tantra, todas son importantes y todas son distintos aspectos de Parvati. *52 Shakti Peethas sugieren que todas las diosas son expansiones de la diosa Parvati. *Navadurga, nueve formas de la diosa Parvati. *Meenakshi, diosa con ojos con forma de pez. *Kamakshi, diosa del amor y la devoción. *Lalita, la juguetona diosa del universo, es una forma de Devi Parvati. *Akhilandeshwari, encontrada en las regiones costeras de la India, siendo una diosa asociada con el agua.Subhash C Biswas, India the Land of Gods, ISBN: 978-1482836554, pp 331-332 Leyendas thumb|300px|Parvati con Shiva y sus hijos Ganesha (extremo izquierdo) y Kartikeya (extremo derecho). Parvati se muestra con la piel verde, denotando una complexión oscura. Los Puranas cuentan la historia del matrimonio de Sati con Shiva contra la voluntad de su padre Daksha. El conflicto entre Daksha y Shiva llega al punto en el que Daksha no invita a Shiva a su yagna (Sacrificio de fuego). Daksha insulta a Shiva cuando Sati viene por su cuenta. Ella se inmola en la ceremonia. Esto sorprende a Shiva, quien por la pena pierde interés en los asuntos terrenales, se retira y se aísla en las montañas, en meditación y austeridad. Entonces Sati renace como Parvati, la hija de Himavat y Mainavati, siendo llamada Parvati o "la de las montañas" por su padre Himavant, que también es llamado rey Parvat.Kinsley p.42William J. Wilkins, Uma - Parvati, Hindu Mythology - Vedic and Puranic, Thacker Spink London, pp 300-301En el Ramayana, la diosa fluvial Ganga es la primogénita y hermana mayor de Parvati; William J. Wilkins, Uma - Parvati, Hindu Mythology - Vedic and Puranic, Thacker Spink London Según diferentes versiones de sus crónicas, la dama Parvati acuerda casarse con Shiva. Sus padres descubren su deseo, la desaniman, pero ella persigue lo que quiere. Indra envía al dios Kamadeva, el dios hindú del deseo, el amor erótico, atracción y afecto, para despertar a Shiva de la meditación. Kamadeva alcanza a Shiva y le dispara una flecha de deseo.James Lochtefeld (2005), "Parvati" in The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Hinduism, Vol. 2: N–Z, pp. 503-505, Rosen Publishing, ISBN: 0-8239-2287-1 Shiva abre el tercer ojo de su frente y carboniza a Kamadeva. Parvati no pierde la esperanza de obtener a Shiva. Empieza a vivir en las montañas como él, participando en las mismas actividades, como el asceticismo, yogin y tapas. Esto atrae la atención de Shiva y despierta su interés. Él, disfrazado, se encuentra con ella e intenta desanimarla, contándole las debilidades y problemas de personalidad de Shiva. Parvati se niega a oírle e insiste en su voluntad. Shiva finalmente la acepta y se casan.Kinsley p.43 Shiva el siguiente himno en honor a Parvati: Tras el matrimonio, Parvati se traslada al monte Kailash, la residencia de Shiva. De su unión nace Kartikeya (También conocido como Skanda y Murugan), el líder de los ejércitos celestiales, y Ganesha, el dios de la sabiduría que evita los problemas y elimina obstáculos.Ganesa: Unravelling an Enigma By Yuvraj Krishan p.6 Historias alternativas thumb|Shiva con Parvati, escultura chola del siglo XII, Tamil Nadu, India. Hay muchas leyendas hindúes alternativas para el nacimiento de Parvati y cómo se casó con Shiva. En el Harivamsa, Parvati tiene dos hermanas menores llamadas Ekaparna y Ekapatala. Según el D''evi Bhagawata Purana'' y Shiva Purana, el monte Himalaya y su esposa Mena calman a la diosa Adi Shakti. Agradecida, Adi Shakti nace como su hija Parvati. Cada historia principal del nacimiento de Parvati y su matrimonio con Shiva tiene variaciones regionales, sugiriendo adaptaciones creativas locales. En otra versión del Shiva Purana, del capítulo 17 al 52, no aparece Kamadeva, sino que Shiva es un mendigo maleducado, que viste una serpiente, baila y despeinado del que se enamora Parvati, pero cuya unión rechazan sus padres. La historia va por muchos altibajos, hasta que Parvati y Shiva se casan finalmente.Alain Daniélou (1992), Gods of Love and Ecstasy: The Traditions of Shiva and Dionysus, ISBN: 978-0892813742, pp 82-87 La epopeya de Kalidasa, Kumarasambhavam ("Nacimiento de Kumara"), describe la historia de la dama Parvati que tomó la decisión de casarse con Shiva y lo saca de su austero mundo intelectual de aislamiento. Su devociones dirigidas a obtener el favor de Shiva, la consiguiente aniquilación de Kamadeva, la caída del universo en la esterilidad, la regeneración de la vida, la boda de Parvati y Shiva, el nacimiento de Kartikeya y la definitiva resurrección de Kamadeva cuando Parvati intercede por él a Shiva. Las leyendas de Parvati están intrínsecamente relacionadas con Shiva. En los textos Shakta orientados a las diosas, se dice que transciende incluso a Shiva, siendo identificada como ser supremo. Igual que Shiva es a su vez la deidad que preside la destrucción y regeneración, la pareja simboliza simultáneamente tanto el poder de la renuncia y el ascesticismo y las bendiciones de la felicidad marital. Por lo tanto, Parvati simboliza muchas virtudes diferentes valoradas por la tradición hindú: fertilidad, felicidad marital, devoción al esposo, asceticismo y poder. Parvati representa la ama de casa ideal en la tensión perenne en el hinduísmo en el ideal casero y ascético, el último representado por Shiva.Kinsley p.46 La renuncia y el asceticismo se valora mucho en el hinduísmo, como la vida casera - ambos mostrados como Ashramas de una vida ética y próspera. Shiva es representado en las leyendas hindúes como el asceta ideal retirado de la persecución personal en las montañas sin interés en la vida social, mientras Parvati se representa como la ama de casa ideal entusiasta del cuidado de la vida terrenal y la sociedad. Numerosos capítulos, historias y leyendas giran en torno a su devoción mutua así como sus desacuerdos, sus debates en la filosofía hindú así como la vida próspera. Parvati domina a Shiva con su presencia. Cuando Shiva realiza su violenta y destructiva danza Tandava, Parvati se describe calmándolo o complementando su violencia con lentos pasos creativos en su propia danza Lasya.Kinsley p.48 En muchos mitos, Parvati no es tanto su complemento como su rival, engañándolo, seduciéndolo o alejándolo de sus prácticas ascetas. Tres imágenes son centrales a la mitología, iconografía y filosofía de Parvati: la imagen de Shiva-Shakti, la imagen de Shiva como Ardhanarishvara (el señor que es medio-mujer) y la imagen del linga y el yoni. Estas imágenes que combinan energías masculinas y femeninas, Shiva y Parvati, conciben una visión de reconciliación, interdependencia y armonía entre el camino del asceta y del cabeza de familia.Kinsley p.49 La pareja suele representarse en los Puranas como comprometidos en "devaneo" o sentado en el monte Kailash devatiendo conceptos de la teología hindú. También se los representa discutiendo.Kennedy p.334 En historias del nacimiento de Kartikeya, la pareja se describe haciendo el amor; generando la semilla de Shiva. La unión de Parvati con Shiva simboliza la unión del hombre y la mujer en "extasis y alegría sexual".Tate, p.383 En el arte, Parvati se representa sentada en la rodilla de Shiva o en pie junto a él (juntos, la pareja es mencionada como Uma-Maheshvara o Hara-Gauri) o como Annapurna (la diosa del grano) dando limosna a Shiva.Coleman p.65 La visión shivaístas tienden a ver a Parvati como la sumisa y obediente esposa de Shiva. Sin embargo, los Shaktas se centran en la igualdad o incluso superioridad de Shiva a su consorte. La historia del nacimiento de las diez Majavidiás (Diosas de la sabiduría) del tantrismo Shakta. Este suceso ocurre mientras Shiva vive con Parvati en la casa de su padre. Siguiendo una discusión, él intenta abandonarla. Furiosa por las intenciones de Shiva, se manifiesta en la forma de diez terribles diosas que bloquean todas las salidas de Shiva. Ardhanarisvara thumb|Ardhanarishvara - el concepto hindú de la pareja ideal como unión complementaria, inspirada por Shiva-Parvati. Ardhanarishvara en las grutas de Elefanta. Parvati es presentada como la esposa, madre y ama de casa ideal en las leyendas indias.Wojciech Maria Zalewski (2012), The Crucible of Religion: Culture, Civilization, and Affirmation of Life, ISBN: 978-1610978286, pp 136 En el arte indio, esta visión de pareja ideal deriva de Shiva y Parvati siendo la mitad del otro, representado como Ardhanarisvara.Betty Seid (2004), The Lord Who Is Half Woman (Ardhanarishvara), Art Institute of Chicago Museum Studies, Vol. 30, No. 1, Notable Acquisitions at The Art Institute of Chicago, pp. 48-49 Este concepto se representa como una imagen andrógina que es mitad hombre, mitad mujer, Shiva y Parvati, respectivamente.MB Wangu (2003), Images of Indian Goddesses: Myths, Meanings, and Models, ISBN: 978-8170174165, Chapter 4 and pp 86-89A Pande (2004), Ardhanarishvara, the Androgyne: Probing the Gender Within, ISBN: 9788129104649, pp 20-27 thumb|Pintura andrógina que representa una mitad de Shiva y otra de Parvati. Esposa y madre ideal, entre otros En la epopeya hindú del Majabhárata, ella como Umā sugiere que los deberes de esposa y madre son los siguientes: Tener buena disposición, dotarse de dulces palabras, conducta dulce, rasgos dulces, y su marido es su amigo, refugio y dios.Anucasana Parva The Mahabharata, pp 670-672 Encuentra la felicidad en la nutrición física y emocional y el desarrollo de su esposo e hijos. Su felicidad es su felicidad. Es positiva y alegre incluso cuando su esposo e hijos están enfadados. Es alegre y humilde ante la familia, amigos y parientes; les ayuda si puede. Da la bienvenida a invitados, les alimenta y les anima a llevar una vida recta. Su vida familiar y su hogar son su paraíso, declara Parvati en el Libro XIII del Majabhárata. Rita Gross afirma que la visión de Parvati solo como esposa y madre ideal es un simbolismo incompleto del poder de la feminidad en la mitología de la India. Parvati, junto con otras diosas, están implicadas en un amplio rango de metas y actividades culturalmente valoradas. Su conexión con la maternidad y la sexualidad femenina no limitan lo femenino o agotan su significado y actividades en la literatura hindú. Está equilibrada por DUrga, que es fuerte y capaz sin comprometer su feminidad. Ella se manifiesta en toda actividad, del agua a las montañas, desde las artes a inspirar a guerreros, de la agricultura a la danza. Los numerosos aspectos de Parvati, afirma Gross, reflejan la creencia hindú de que lo femenino tiene un rango universal de actividades y su género no es una condición limitante. Ganesha La literatura hindú, incluyendo el Matsya Purana, Shiva Purana y Skanda Purana, dedica muchas historias a Parvati, Shiva y sus hijos. Por ejemplo, una sobre Ganesha es: Una vez, mientras Parvati quería bañarse, no había sirvientes para protegerla y evitar que nadie entrara accidentalmente en la casa. Por lo tanto, creó una imagen de un chico con pasta de cúrcuma que preparó para limpiar su cuerpo y le infundió vida, naciendo así Ganesha. Parvati ordenó a Ganesha no permitir que nadie entrada en la casa, por lo que Ganesha siguió obedientemente las órdenes de su madre. Tras un rato, Shiva volvió y intentó entrar en la casa, pero Ganesha lo detuvo. Shiva, furioso, perdió la razón y lo decapitó con su tridente. Cuando Parvati salió y vio el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, estaba muy furiosa. Ella pidió que Shiva restaurara la vida de Ganesha. Shiva lo hizo uniendo la cabeza de un elefante al cuerpo de Ganesha, dándo lugar a la deidad con cabeza de elefante.Paul Courtright (1978), Ganesa: Lord of Obstacles, Lord of Beginnings, Oxford University Press, ISBN: 9780195057423Robert Brown (1991), Ganesh: Studies of an Asian God, SUNY Press, ISBN: 978-0791406564 Cultura Festividades Teej es un importante festival para las mujeres hindúes, particularmente en los estados del norte y oeste de la India. Parvati es la deidad principal del festival, celebrando ritualmente la vida de casada y los lazos familiares. También celebra el monzón. El festival está marcado por los columpios colgados en los árboles, donde las chicas suelen llevar normalmente trajes verdes (color estacional de la estación de cultivo), mientras entonan canciones regionales.Devotion, mirth mark ‘Hariyali Teej’ The Hindu (10 August 2013) Históricamente, las damiselas solteras rezaban a Parvati por un buen esposo, mientras las casadas oraban por el bienestar de sus esposos y visitaban a sus familiares. En Nepal, Teej es un festival de tres días caracterizado por las visitas a los templos de Shiva-Parvati y las ofrendas al linga.Constance Jones (2011), Religious Celebrations: An Encyclopedia of Holidays (Editor - J. Gordon Melton), ISBN: 978-1598842050, pp 847-848 Teej se celebra como Teeyan en Punjab.Gurnam Singh Sidhu Brard (2007), East of Indus: My Memories of Old Punjab, ISBN: 978-8170103608, pp 325 El Gowri Habba, o festival Gauri, se celebra en el séptimo, octavo y noveno de Bhadrapada (Shukla paksha). Parvati es venerada como la diosa de la cosecha y protectora de las mujeres. Su festival, principalmente observado por mujeres, está íntimamente ligado al festival de su hijo Ganesha (Ganesh Chaturthi). El festival es popular en Maharashtra y Karnataka.The Hindu Religious Year By Muriel Marion Underhill p.50 Published 1991 Asian Educational Services ISBN: 81-206-0523-3 thumb|Parvati, celebrándose en el festival Gauri, Rajastán. En Rajastán, el culto de Gauri ocurre durante el festival Gangaur. Comienza el primer día de Chaira, el día siguiente al Holi, y continúa durante 18 días. Se hacen imágenes de Issar y Gauri de arcilla para el festival. Otro festival popular en honor a Parvati es Navratri, en el que se veneran todas sus manifestaciones durante nueve días. En India oriental, particularmente en Bengala, Odisha, Jharkhand y Assam, así como en muchas otras partes de la India, es popular y conocida como Gujarat, asociándose con Durga, con sus nueve formas, es decir, Shailaputri, Brahmacharini, Chandraghanta, Kushmanda, Skandamata, Katyayini, Kaalratri, Mahagauri y Siddhidatri.S Gupta (2002), Festivals of India, ISBN: 978-8124108697, pp 68-71 Del tercer Chaitra shukla al tercer Vaishakha shukla se celebra otro festival Gauri tritiya. Este festival es popular en Maharashtra y Karnataka, menos presente en el norte de la India y desconocido en Bengala. Las mujeres no enviudadas del hogar erigen una serie de plataformas en forma piramidal con la imagen de la diosa en la cumbre y una serie de adornos, imágenes de otras deidades hindúes, imágenes, conchas, etc. Se invita a los vecinos y se les ofrece cúrcuma, frutas, flores, etc, como regalos. Por la noche, se sostienen oraciones cantando y bailando. En los estados del sur de la India como Tamil Nadu y Andhra Pradesh, el festival Kethara Gauri Vritham se celebra en la Luna nueva del día de Diwali y las mujeres casadas ayunan durante el día, preparan dulces y veneran a Parvati por el bienestar de la familia.The Hindu Religious Year By Muriel Marion Underhill p.100 Artes Muchas artes indias, de la escultura a la danza, exploran y expresan como temas las historias de Parvati y Shiva. Por ejemplo, Daksha Yagam de Kathakali, una forma de coreografía de danza-teatro, adapta los episodios románticos de Parvati y Shiva.Ragini Devi (2002), Dance Dialects of India, Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN: 978-8120806740, pp 201-202 La cuenta Gauri-Shankar es parte de un adorno religioso que surge de la creencia de Parvati y Shiva como las mitades complementarias igualitarias ideales del otro. Gauri-Shankar es una rudraksha (cuenta) particular formada naturalmente de la semilla de un árbol encontrada en la India. Dos semillas de este árbol pueden crecer naturalmente fusionadas, considerándose un símbolo de Parvati y Shiva. Estas semillas son encadenadas en collares y vestidas, o usadas en malas (rosarios) para la meditación en el shivaísmo.James Lochtefeld (2005), "Gauri-Shankar" in The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Hinduism, Vol. 1: A-M, pp. 244, Rosen Publishing, ISBN: 0-8239-2287-1 Numismática Las monedas antiguas de Bactria (Asia central) de la época del imperio Kushan y aquellas del rey Harsha (norte de la India) muestran a Uma. Fueron acuñadas en algún momento entre los siglos III-VII d.C. En Bactria, Uma es escrita Ommo, apareciendo en monedas sosteniendo una flor.John M. Rosenfield (1967), The Dynastic Arts of the Kushans, University of California Press, Reimpreso en 1993 como ISBN: 978-8121505796, pp 94-95AH Dani et al, History of Civilizations of Central Asia, Vol. 2, Editors: Harmatta et al, UNESCO, ISBN: 978-9231028465, pp 326-327 En su moneda también se muestra a Shiva, quien en ocasiones se muestra en es tado itifálico sosteniendo un tridente y en pie cerca de Nandi (su vájana). En las monedas acuñadas por el rey Harsha, Parvati y Shiva están sentados en un toro, teniendo el reverso texto brahma.Arthur L. Friedberg and Ira S. Friedberg (2009), Gold Coins of the World: From Ancient Times to the Present, ISBN: 978-0871843081, pp 462 Templos principales thumb|Templo Meenakshi Amman en Madurai, Tamil Nadu es un templo principal dedicado a Meenakshi, un aspecto de la diosa hindú Parvati Parvati suele presentarse con Shiva en los templos hindúes shivaístas por todo el sur de Asia y sudeste asiático. Algunos lugares (Pithas o Shaktipeeths) se consideran especiales por su importancia histórica y leyendas sobre su origen en los textos antiguos del hinduismo. Otros lugares celebran sucesos importantes de la vida de Parvati. Por ejemplo, el patrimonio de la humanidad en Khajuraho es donde se encuentra uno de esos templos de Parvati.Shobita Punja (1992), Divine Ecstasy - The Story of Khajuraho, Viking, New Delhi, ISBN: 978-0670840274 Es uno de los cuatro principales lugares asociados con Parvati, junto con Kedarnath, Kashi y Gaya. El origen del templo en Khajuraho se ha podido ser trazado a la mitología hindú en la que Khajuraho es el lugar donde se casaron Parvati y Shiva.Devangana Desai, Khajuraho, Oxford University Press, ISBN: 9780195653915, pp 42-51, 80-82Steven Leuthold (2011), Cross-Cultural Issues in Art: Frames for Understanding, Routledge, ISBN. 978-0415578004, pp 142-143 Cada templo principal de Parvati-Shiva es un lugar de peregrinaje que tiene una antigua leyenda asociada, que normalmente es parte de una historia mayor que relaciona estos templos hindúes entre sí a través del sur de Asia. Lista de templos Algunos de los templos donde se puede encontrar a Parvati son: *Templo Maanikyambika Bhimeswara en Andhra pradesh. *Templos Mookambika Devi y Banashankari en Karnataka. *Templos Annapurneshwari, Cherukunnu, Attukal Bhagavathy, Chakkulathukavu, Chengannur Mahadeva, Oorpazhachi Kavu, Irumkulangara Durga Devi, Valiya Kavu Sree Parvathi Devi, Sri Kiratha Parvathi Paramelpadi, Korechal Kirathaparvathi , Nedukavu Parvathy Devi, Karthyayani Devi, Varanad Devi, Veluthattu Vadakkan Chowa, Thiruvairanikulam Mahadeva , Ardhanariswara y Kadampuzha Devi en Kerala. *El templo de Parvati en Madhya Pradesh. *El templo Nartiang Durga en Meghalaya. *Los templos Meenakshi Amman, Kamakshi Amman, Sri Siva Durga, Mandaikadu Bhagavathi y Devi Kanya Kumari en Tamil Nadu. *El templo Tripura Sundari en Tripura. *Los templos Vishalakshi, Vishalakshi Gauri y Annapurna Devi. Fuera de la India thumb|Las esculturas de Parvati como Uma o Durga se encuentran en el sudeste asiático. Estatua del siglo VIII de Parvati de Camboya. La escultura e iconografía de Parvati, en una de sus muchas manifestaciones, se ha encontrado en templos y la literatura del sudeste asiático. Por ejemplo, cada inscripción shivaísta de los jemer de Camboya, datada hasta el siglo V d.C., menciona a Parvati (Uma) y Shiva.Sanderson, Alexis (2004), "The Saiva Religion among the Khmers, Part I.", Bulletin de Ecole frangaise d'Etreme-Orient, 90-91, pp 349-462 Muchos templos camboyanos de la era antigua y medieval, arte en roca y tallas del lecho del río como el Kbal Spean están dedicados a Parvati y Shiva.Michael Tawa (2001), At Kbal Spean, Architectural Theory Review, Volume 6, Issue 1, pp 134-137Helen Jessup (2008), The rock shelter of Peuong Kumnu and Visnu Images on Phnom Kulen, Vol. 2, National University of Singapore Press, ISBN: 978-9971694050, pp. 184-192 Boisselier ha identificado a Uma en um templo de la era Champa en Vietnam.Jean Boisselier (2002), "The Art of Champa", in Emmanuel Guillon (Editor) - Hindu-Buddhist Art in Vietnam: Treasures from Champa, Trumbull, p. 39 thumb|Parvati del siglo XIV de Java. Se han encontrado docenas de antiguos templos dedicados a Parvati como Uma, con Shiva, en las islas de Indonesia y Malasia. Su manifestación como Durga también se ha encontrado en el sudeste asiático.Hariani Santiko (1997), The Goddess Durgā in the East-Javanese Period, Asian Folklore Studies, Vol. 56, No. 2 (1997), pp. 209-226 Mucho de los templos en Java dedicados a Shiva-Parvati son de la segunda mitad del primer milenio de nuestra era, y algunos de siglos posteriores. Los iconos de Durga y su culto se ha datado de los siglos X-XIII.Peter Levenda (2011), Tantric Temples: Eros and Magic in Java, ISBN: 978-0892541690, pp 274 Derivada de la forma de Parvati como Mahakali, su forma niponizada es Daikokutennyo (大黒天女). En la provincia Nakhorn Si Thammarat de Tailandia, excavaciones en Dev Sathan han descubierto un templo hindú dedicado a Visnú (Na Pra Narai), un lingan en yoni y un templo de Shiva (San Pra Isuan). La escultura de Parvati encontrada en esta excavación refleja el estilo indio sureño.R. Agarwal (2008), "Cultural Collusion: South Asia and the construction of the Modern Thai Identities", Mahidol University International College (Thailand)Gutman, P. (2008), Siva in Burma, in Selected Papers from the 10th International Conference of the European Association of Southeast Asian Archaeologists: the British Museum, London, 14th-17th September 2004: Interpreting Southeast Asia's past, monument, image, and text (Vol. 10, p. 135), National University of Singapore Press Bali, Indonesia thumb|Pilar-templo con ofrendas a Dewi Sri. Es interpretada variadamente como Parvati o como Lakshmi. Parvati, localmente escrito Parwati, es la principal diosa del actual hinduísmo de Bali. Es más llamada con más frecuencia Uma, siendo referida en ocasiones como Giriputri (hija de las montañas).Reinhold Rost, Miscellaneous Papers Relating to Indo-China and the Indian Archipelago, Volume 2, pp 105 Es la diosa de la montaña Gunung Agung. Como el hinduísmo de la India, Uma tiene muchas manifestaciones en Bali, Indonesia. Es la esposa de la deidad Siwa. Uwa o Parwati es considerada la diosa madre que cuida, nutre, otorga fertilidad al cultivo y a toda la vida. Como Dewi Danu, preside las aguas, el lago Batur y Gunung Batur, un gran volcán de Bali. Su forma feroz en Bali es Dewi Durga.Michele Stephen (2005), Desire Divine & Demonic: Balinese Mysticism in the Paintings, University of Hawaii Press, ISBN: 978-0824828592, pp 119-120, 90 Como Rangda, es feroz y preside los cementerios.Jones and Ryan, Encyclopedia of Hinduism, ISBN: 978-0816054589, pp 67-68 Como Ibu Pertiwi, Parwati del hinduísmo balinés, es diosa de la tierra. Las leyendas sobre las diferentes manifestaciones de Parwati y cómo cambia de una a otra, están en la literatura balinesa, como en el manustricto lontar (hoja de palmera) Andabhuana.J. Stephen Lansing (2012), Perfect Order: Recognizing Complexity in Bali, Princeton University Press, ISBN: 978-0691156262, pp 138-139 Diosas relacionadas Tara, presente en algunas sectas del budismo, particularmente el tibetano y nepalés, está relacionada con Parvati.David Leeming (2005), The Oxford Companion to World Mythology, Oxford University Press, ISBN: 978-0195156690, pp 374-375Monier Williams, Buddhism: In Its Connexion with Brāhmanism and Hindūism, pp 200-219Tara también tiene muchas manifestaciones. En las sectas tántricas del budismo, así cmoo el hinduísmo, las intrincadas formas artísticas simétricas de yantra o mandala se dedican a distintos aspectos de Tara y Parvati.David Frawley (1994), Tantric Yoga and the Wisdom Goddesses: Spiritual Secrets of Ayurveda, ISBN: 978-1878423177, pp 57-85Rebeca French, The Golden Yoke: The Legal Cosmology of Buddhist Tibet, ISBN: 978-1559391719, pp 185-188 Parvati está íntimamente ligada en simbolismo y poderes a Cibeles de la mitología griega y romana y como Vesta, la diosa guardiana de los niños.George Stanley Faber, The Origin of Pagan Idolatry, pp 260-261, 404-419, 488 En su manifestación como Durga, Parvati es paralela a Mater Montana. Es la equivalente de Magna Mater (Madre Universal).Alain Daniélou (1992), Gods of Love and Ecstasy: The Traditions of Shiva and Dionysus, ISBN: 978-0892813742, pp 77-80 Como Kali y castigadora de todo mal, se corresponde con Proserpina y Diana Taurica.Maria Callcott, Letters on India, pp 345-346 Como Bhawani y diosa de la fertilidad y el nacimiento, es la equivalente simbólica de la Diana efesia. En Creta, Rea es la figura mitológica, diosa de las montañas, que equivale a Parvati; mientras que en algunas mitologías de las islas de Grecia, la diosa que refleja a Parvati es Diktynna (También llamada Britomartis).Alain Daniélou (1992), Gods of Love and Ecstasy: The Traditions of Shiva and Dionysus, ISBN: 978-0892813742, pp 79-80 En Éfeso, se muestra a Cibeles con leones, al igual que la iconografía de Parvati que la muestra en ocasiones con un león. Carl Jung, en Mysterium Coniunctionis, afirma que los aspectos de Parvati pertenecen a la misma categoría de las diosas negras como Artemisa, Isis y María.Joel Ryce-Menuhin (1994), Jung and the Monotheisms, Routledge, ISBN: 978-0415104142, pp 64Ann Casement (2001), Carl Gustav Jung, SAGE Publications, ISBN: 978-0761962373, pp 56 Edmund Leach equipara a Parvati en su relación con Shiva con la diosa griega del amor sexual Afrodita.Edmund Ronald Leach, The Essential Edmund Leach: Culture and human nature, Yale University Press, ISBN: 978-0300085082, pp 85 Referencias Categoría:Diosas hindúes Categoría:Dioses del amor Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Diosa madre